Humanity
by Harlequin Sequins
Summary: Amanda Grayson then smiled at her son, relieved to see, in one little moment to be savored, him surrender to the humanity she had passed to him. Spock and Amanda share a family moment.


The bruises and trickles of blood, which had begun to ebb away slowly with the passing hours, were more visible in the all-consuming sun. It concealed no weakness, and illuminated the shadows of secrecy so that there was no shroud to hide behind. Small rivers of jade glistened beneath the pervading light.

She was there when they returned, outstretching her arms and ensnaring him with their maternal warmth that always seemed to fill empty spaces with peace. Her expression nullified all worries that his mother would certainly be appalled at the thought of her only son combating with heckling younglings, and instead seemed worried, endeavoring, silently, after his own well-being.

"Spock," she pulled away only to survey his bruised features. "Spock, are you alright? You're not hurt too bad, are you?"

"I am fine mother," replied the small boy, his long, pricked ears competitive against the large, liquid eyes which stared listlessly toward her. But there was emotion there; it battled against the serum of logic, clear and scouring, which attempted to scour the softness of fear and sadness . "Engaging in such activities would deem it only logical I would sustain some injury."

She smiled then, the flesh base of her eyes crinkling with soft, musical laughter. He watched them, her eyes, and the shameless frontage it produced, of a life founded upon the nature to love and live and thrive on sentiment alone.

"I have something for you," she said, gently as Sarek passed into the realm of tyrant light outside, returning to duty. "Something that may keep you company."

Spock's expression adopted a new brightness of wistful expectation. "An organism, is it mother?"

She laughed again and led him to the sharp angles and contradictory soft cushions of the sofa. "Stay here…I'll introduce you, alright?"

She disappeared behind a wall, and Spock was left to his thoughts. An organism? Living and breathing, and all for him? He wondered exactly what this creature was, and how she had acquired it…so many inquiries brushed through his mental introspection of the situation and how he would receive such a gift in logical fashion berated him without allay. He almost missed the arrival of his mother, and the small box she held shuddered, something scratching and beseeching for release inside.

"Now, now you in there…you'll be out soon enough." She regarded the box, and it was executed in such a way, that held so much pure intentions of sincerity, that he couldn't smother a laugh.

Instead, he entrapped it within the flesh of his bruised knuckles.

"Sometimes, there's a ship that comes through here and the human colonists, so little as they are in numbers, can request things from earth that will remind us of home and quiet our homesickness," she opened the box, and Spock, unable to contain his curiosity and anticipation, craned his neck over the metal container, seeing only a mound of black fur and something like a tail creeping out behind it. His mother bent her hand in mildly, hoping not to scare the small creature, and scooped it out for Spock to see. It mewed desperately, its eyes wide in fervent scrutiny of its unfamiliar surroundings, and Spock's head tilted questioningly, peering at it.

"A feline, mother? An earth pet."

"We call them cats, or rather," she smiled and nuzzled her nose against the minute purring animal. "A kitten, this one is. He's just a baby – sort of like you. Unaware of who he is, and what he is really capable of – perhaps you can grow together?"

"A logical correlation," Spock grinned unabashedly and held out his hands to receive the mewing kitten, his eyes glittering with joy. "I extend my gratitude, mother, in acquiring such a gift for me."

"What will you name him?" She asked, reaching out her hand to scratch beneath the delicate black chin.

"Name?" Spock looked into the wide green eyes, and the purring accelerated as it pushed its small black head against his waiting hand. "I think I shall christen him Surak – after the origins of our culture."

Amanda Grayson then smiled at her son, relieved to see, in one little moment to be savored, him surrender to the humanity she had passed to him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a short one shot for Spock. Surak was the founder of the logical existence the Vulcans would lead. Enjoy!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
